


Appropriate Professional Conduct

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Courtship, Double Drabble, F/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Maya both knew that office courtship wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Professional Conduct

‘Why would you do that?’

‘I used to pick up flowers for my last DCI on Easter, he was too busy… I just thought…’ Maya flushed with embarrassment, irritation.

‘Already ordered flowers for my mum,’ DCI Tyler looked back to his PC. ‘And I’m having her over for dinner. Doing lamb shanks.’

‘Oh.’ And he could cook. _Damn_. ‘Right. Sorry, sir.’ She turned to retreat, preferably by drowning in the ladies’ sinks.

‘Maya?’

She glanced back. He studied her as he had never done before: thoughtful, uncertain.

‘Thanks anyway.’ His smile was so shy, Maya’s answering grin far less so.

* * *

 

‘What’re these for, sir?’

DS Roy’s lush dark hair fell forward as she frowned down at the tulips. Sam swallowed nervously, visually scanning the parking lot.

‘Picked them out when I got Mum’s arrangement. I didn’t explain myself well, and… anyway, I had a word with DCI Chapman, it’s not appropriate, asking women on his team to run personal errands. You’re a valuable detective, and–‘

‘And you thought giving flowers to your female subordinate was appropriate?’

Sam’s cringed shamefully, feeling like a lecherous bastard for even trying.

‘Because it’s quite improper,’ she continued. ‘Unless you cook me dinner first.’


End file.
